All In The Family
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: AU. Short snippets of the lives of Billy and Tommy Maximoff as they grow up around their parents and the team known as the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone who knows me, knows I mostly write from the DC verse but I was reading 'Avengers Disassembled' the other day and thought it was about time I dipped my toe in the Marvel universe and see if I sink or swim. Plus, I have fallen deeply in love with the Maximoff family drama. I am hoping to turn this into a series of one shots set in an AU universe where Billy and Tommy grew up with their real parents. The first half of this chapter is shamelessly stolen from Disassembled Part 4 and the rest shows what life would be like for the Avengers if Wanda never lost the twins.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, The Young Avengers or any version of. If I had, the world would be a weird and wonderful place.

Warning: I am only trying out an idea. I am not 100% familiar with the Marvel universe or the Avengers. Most of my knowledge comes from the storylines Avengers Disassembled, The House of M, most of the Young Avengers stories, some of the current movies (Iron Man) and, loathed that I am to admit it, Wikipedia. Therefore, characters will most likely OOC. I am just giving it a go.

* * *

><p>The sky was clear blue, no clouds drifting past to cover the sun. The temperature was perfect. I was a perfect afternoon. And one which many members of the Avengers, earths mightiest heroes (Or so Steve kept claiming) were taking advantage of.<p>

Two desk chairs stood at the edge of the pool, their occupants relaxing in the sun. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Wow, did I need this! I am so crazy in my head today." The woman in blue muttered.

There was a moment of silence before her friend put her book down and looked at her.

"What's going on Janet?" The second woman asked, relaxing against her scarlet towel.

Janet van Dyne, known as the hero The Wasp, sighed.

"I…listen Wanda. I'll tell you…but you can't tell anyone!"

Janet's best friend, Wanda Maximoff, aka, the Scarlet Witch, gave her friend a hard look.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I had a…bit of a scare."

Wanda was quick to reply.

"What happened?"

"Ssshh! I'm fine." Janet replied, lowering her voice.

Slowly, Janet looked away from her friend and over to the other figure. Clint Barton, Hawkeye and Janet's current fling, was staring at his target, bow held loosely in one hand.

"It's just…" Janet continued. "my monthly friend came a little late, and I thought I might be…you know."

Under her glasses, Wanda stared.

"You thought you were pregnant?" The mutant asked.

"Ssshh! Hey, ssshh!" Janet ordered, turning back to glare at Wanda. "I'm not! I just thought I was. I was really freaked out because that is the last thing I need. With all the crap in my life right now…"

There was another pause. Janet sighed slightly.

"That's just what the world needs…a little Clint Barton walking around."

Almost like he could hear the two women gossip, Clint turned around. Janet quickly caught his eye and smiled, raising a hand. Clint returned the greeting, confused look on his face.

"Are you two still seeing each other?" Wanda asked, hand raised to her chin.

Janet relaxed back onto the chair.

"That would entail the two of us having an adult conversation about our feelings, which, clearly is not either of our strong suits. Ugh! Could you imagine? Me with a kid? Like a kid could grow up normal in this environment!"

Under her glasses, Wanda's eyes flashed. Janet took no notice.

"Avengers should not have kids!" Janet continued. "Superheroes should not have kids! That should be a rule!"

Janet turned to look at Wanda, who was slowly reaching for her glasses.

"And you have to manage two!" Janet finished.

Wanda pulled the glasses off her face, green eyes glowing in the light.

"Yes, I do. And I wouldn't give them up for anything." Wanda replied.

Turning in her chair, the female Avenger looked across the pool. Clint was carefully balancing an arrow on his bow. The archer looked down.

"Ready?" He asked.

Next to him, a little boy nodded enthusiastically, his ash blond hair bouncing against his forehead. Clint smiled and raised his bow.

"On the count of three... One….Two….Three!"

The archer let the arrow fly as the little boy next to him sprung to his feet, laughing as he chased the arrow.

Beside Wanda, Janet looked down.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that not many people can do what you do. I know I couldn't." She admitted.

Wanda just smiled.

"Believe me; it's not as hard as you think it is."

Janet shrugged.

"I'm sure it's fine when they are five and normal. But what will happen when they are teenagers. And more importantly, what will happen if they start…you know?"

Once again, Wanda glanced at her friend.

"Do you mean what will happen if they turn out to be mutants?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level. It would do no one good if Wanda got angry.

Janet shrugged.

"You're their mother. And Vision's their father. You have to admit, their odds aren't good."

Wanda returned the shrug.

"If the time does come, we will deal with it." She replied.

Turning once again, Wanda looked over to where her son was playing.

"Thomas, don't do that!" She called.

The blond haired five year old had climbed up to Clint's target and was clinging to the edge, desperately reaching for the arrow buried in the centre. Quickly, Wanda turned her gaze to the archer, who was grinning at the little boy's antics.

"Clint, get him down." She ordered.

Clint caught Wanda's eye and nodded, still grinning.

"Alright Tommy, time to get down or your mum will hex me." He said, lowering the bow and walking over to the target. Reaching up with one arm, the archer managed to grab the little boy around the waist and pull him of the target, but not before the older of Wanda's twins managed to grab the arrow, pulling it out of the target.

"I got it!" Tommy shrieked, waving the arrow around for everyone to see.

Clint laughed and hoisted the small boy over his shoulder.

"You sure did." He replied to Tommy's joyful laughter.

Wanda grinned and lent back into her chair, opening her book.

"So where's Billy?" Janet asked, also relaxing.

Wanda closed her book again.

"Tony's here. Where do you think he is?"

Janet nodded.

"Of course. Billy's a child, Tony acts like a child. It's a match made in heaven. But be careful Wanda. You don't want a mini Iron Man on your hands."

Wanda snorted and opened her book again.

"No. Billy wants to fly, and Tony's a soft touch when it comes to joy flights. That's all it is."

Janet grinned.

"Sure it is." She replied, watching as Clint held Tommy upside down by his ankles, the little boy screaming and laughing as the archer tried to steal back his arrow.

Janet tore her eyes away from the scene as someone else entered the pool area.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered as Tony Stark, founding member of the Avengers and the hero known as Iron Man, walked towards the edge of the pool. Slight over his shoulder was a wiggling bundle.

The billionaire grinned as he reached the edge before tossing the squirming boy into the air. Billy, the younger, dark haired twin gave a shriek as he hit the water with a splash.

Tony laughed as on the other side of the pool, Tommy screamed.

"Billy! No!"

The little boy dropped the arrow as Clint lowered him to the ground. The boy rolled on the ground and sprung to his feet.

"I'll save you Billy!" The light haired twin screamed as he raced towards his brother, not caring that the other boy had already surfaced and was trying to splash Tony, who was still laughing and trying to duck out of the way.

Tommy! Don't run near the pool!" Wanda shouted.

The little boy either didn't hear her or didn't care, jumping into the water with a splash which hit his brother. Billy gave another shriek which dissolved into a high pitched laugh.

Patently, the younger twin waited for his brother to surface before hitting him with another wave of water.

The screams grew louder as the twins water fight began.

Janet smiled.

"You know, kids don't stay young and innocent forever, especially not in our line of work. Many of our enemies will see the boys as targets." She said, sipping her drink. "Are you ready to face the possibility you might lose them."

In front of her the twins called a truce, their new target, the erratic billionaire Tony Stark. Wanda stared at them, her face unreadable as she thought back on her life before the twins. Her life as a hero, as a villain, as the daughter of a terrorist.

"If that ever happens, I will have to face it." She looked up at Janet. "But I will never be ready."

* * *

><p>So, that was my first attempt at Marvel. I have a few more ideas for one-shots. Hopefully I will do them some time soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gotta love that moment when you go through your hard drive and find a one shot written up and all ready to post.

Summary: Wanda reflects on the life her boys have led, starting with their birth and going to their adult years. Wanda/Vision pairing, with tiny mentions of Billy/Teddy and Tommy/Kate. Playing off a few of the Young Avengers story lines and a few things I made up myself.

A big thank you to Em for catching my spelling mistake. I really thought I had it right, but good old Australian auto-spell must have gotten the better of me again.

* * *

><p>The first time Wanda Maximoff saw her baby boys, she was worn out from a long and agonising labour. The room was quiet, all its occupants leaving to allow the new parents time alone with their twin bundles of joy. Vision had been quiet through the whole process, comforting his wife when the birth became too agonising, but otherwise watching silently. Even now, the android stood still, gazing at the babies. It was the first time Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, was speechless.<p>

The first time Wanda had to face the dangers of work mixing with family, the twins were six months old. Mephisto had declared the twins the missing pieces of his soul and kidnapped the boys, attempting to absorb them into himself. It was just the quick actions of the Avengers which had stopped the maniac from destroying the little boys and their entire family. For the first time ever, Wanda had been scared for her children's lives.

The first time Wanda's father had decided to meet his grandsons; Wanda had been on edge, watching her father like a hawk, waiting for the mutant terrorist to act. Magneto had been surprisingly gentle, playing with the twins even as Wanda had contacted Pietro, asking for her brother to stand as backup against her father, should the Master of Magnetism decide to turn hostile. But Magneto hadn't put a foot wrong, finally leaving with a smile after gifting the twins with presents, small metal rings with their names carved into them. Wanda had been truly speechless, but vowed she still wouldn't trust that man around her children.

The first time Wanda had left the twins in the care of her fellow Avengers had been a nightmare. The twins had been two years old and the phase Terrible Twos had never before been so accurate. Tommy had turned Janet into a nervous wreck demanding food, fallen into the pool, broken several pieces of Tony's art and had almost killed himself when Steve's shield fell on him. Billy on the other hand, had disappeared, sending everyone into a panic as they tried to find the two year old, finally finding him in Tony's workshop, hiding under the desk and giggling at the game of hide and seek he had failed to tell anyone else he was playing. Wanda had shaken her head in amusement as the twins were delivered safely into her care by the exhausted team.

The first day of school made it clear that the twins would need home-schooling for the foreseeable future. All morning, the two 5 year olds had refused to interact with any of their class mates, instead keeping each other company, giggling and ignoring their teacher. All afternoon, the two had gloated about their play dates with their uncles and aunts in the Avengers, raising several uncomfortable questions with the boy's teachers. A long talk with the principle and another with Steve, and it was agreed that the two would need to be kept out of school until they were old enough to understand secret identities.

The first day of school take two, made it clear that despite being twins, the two were really nothing alike. The boys were now both 12 years old and had spent many years being schooled by their mother with very little social interaction. Tommy had seen his new school as an excuse to be difficult, tormenting his fellow students and teachers and very quickly making a name for himself as a trouble maker. Billy on the other hand, had very little social skills, quickly becoming a target for the school bullies. The younger of the twins took to hiding in odd corners and was often overlooked by his fellow students and teachers. Despite her attempts to bring the boy out of his shell, Wanda could already see a trend. She just hoped her dark haired little boy would gain some confidence soon.

Then puberty hit, and with it, the boys genetics.

The first time Tommy used his super speed, he was 13 and spending the day at the mansion. Like normal, he was bugging Clint. The Avenger, fed up with the teen and aware that Wanda wasn't anywhere in sight, had challenged him to catch one of his trick arrows. The first few had soared over Tommy's head before a strange look had crossed the boy's face. Clint didn't even see the boy move. One moment he was standing by the archer's side, the next he was at the target, arrow held tightly in his fist. Clint had very slowly placed the bow on the ground and gone inside to find Wanda. It took a few hours to find Pietro and test Tommy before the Avengers could confirm the truth. Tommy was a mutant.

The first time Billy used his magic was not long after Tommy, but a lot more frightening. After confirming Tommy's abilities, Wanda had held onto her other child, hoping that he would not be in any danger. Maybe because he could feel it coming, or maybe because he was being smothered by his mother, Billy took to hiding out. On one such occasion, he had once again found himself hiding in Tony's work shop. All the conductive metal and wires must have sparked something and by the time Tony had found the boy, electricity was shooting through the air. The boy, realising something was very wrong, had started to panic, making the situation worse. The billionaire had quickly raised the alarm before sitting a safe distance away, talking softly to calm the teen until his parents arrived.

Now her boys were officially mutants, Wanda knew it was only a matter of time before one of them decided to act on their abilities. For several years, she pointedly ignored offered scholarships from both Xavier's Institute and the Avengers Academy, instead choosing to teach her boys herself and hope that neither chose to act on their mutations.

Admittedly, she never guessed that Billy would be the one to act out. Tommy had always been the more rebellious of the two, acting on impulse and leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. It had taken the Scarlet Witch by surprise when several teenagers had been pulled up by the Avengers. She hadn't been part of the group which had found the teens. In fact, she hadn't known anything about it until Steve had arrived, dragging Billy along with him. A quick explanation had led Wanda to understand the situation and Steve to once again gently suggest that Wanda didn't have control over her boys. It was a regular argument between the two, especially when Billy was involved, and Wanda had quickly kicked the other hero out of her home before turning to her son.

For the first time ever, Billy had ignored his mother's orders and, after much coaxing from his brother, tried to sneak out again. Wanda had been forced to send Vision out after him.

Finally admitting defeat, Wanda had called a family meeting and after a long talk, had given both her boys permission to join the group. Billy had immediately jumped for it, loving spending time with his new friends and playing hero while Tommy had chosen not to join, suggesting that he wanted to be a lone agent.

It was then that Wanda realised her boys were destined for the lives of heroes.

The next few years were tough for both of them. Tommy gained a criminal record for his reckless behaviour. Billy spent many months in denial before coming out, much to the pride of his parents. Tommy joined Billy's team when it turned out Billy's boyfriend wasn't a mutant like everyone suspected, but a hybrid alien. Both boys fought in the Civil War, and Billy faced a long imprisonment at the hands of his once idol Tony Stark. Tommy faced the terrors of young love when he fell for a girl on the team who was very much unavailable. Both boys went against the Avengers and fought alongside their uncle and grandfather when Wanda was kidnapped and brainwashed.

They grew, both as young men and young heroes.

Many years after their birth, when both Billy and Tommy were members of the Avengers and known across the world as the heroes Wiccan and Speed, that Wanda chose to reflect on the lives of her two boys. And she could finally admit to herself, that she couldn't think of a better life the boys could have led.


End file.
